


Proof

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's laughter is proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Laughter is . . ."  
> Notes: Written for Week #8 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com.

Laughter is proof to Sam. Proof that Dean came back from Hell. Proof that -- no matter what they might be facing now -- in terms of the Apocalypse or the giant rift the Ruby-debacle opened up between them -- Dean is still _here_. Dean hardly ever lets go with that life-affirming kind of laughter. It’s always sarcasm, smirks, feigned humor. But when his eyes crinkle, he smiles that smile that’s always been just _Dean_ to Sam and Sam hears the laughter bubbling from within, it’s proof to Sam. Proof that no matter what, they’ll make it through all this. Together.


End file.
